


Banquet

by boy1dr



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Consentacles, Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Tentacles, Vore, nobody gets actually eaten but there's a lOT of roleplay about it, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: When a pretty Terran boy strays a little too far into the ocean, he's captured and brought to Prince Garth. Terrans are a rare delicacy in Atlantis, and Garth intends to make the most of this one.(Garth and Roy have really fucking weird roleplay ideas)





	Banquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tashi_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/gifts).



> Okay so my boyfriend dared me to write this. That's all I've got. 
> 
> Everything is 100% consensual and pre-negotiated! They use the color system (red/yellow/green) as safewords.

The Terran boy was yelling behind the gag. Prince Garth loosened the buckle, curious as to what he’d say

. “Fuck you!” he spat the second the ball slipped from his mouth. He spat at the prince.

“Oh darling,” Garth said. He laughed and trailed a sharp fingernail down the Terran boy’s torso. “Normally I’d love to, but don’t you know you’re not supposed to play with your food?”

“I’ll fucking rip you apart.” The boy struggled, leaning forward and snapping his teeth in a futile attempt at a bite.

Garth smiled. The light glinted off the points of his teeth. “Mmm, no. Strike that, reverse it. What a rare delicacy you are.”

“Delicacy?” The boy’s eyes widened in fear.

“You shouldn’t have gone out so far in the ocean darling. Here there be monsters.”

Garth took a step back and paced circles around his prey. His eyes went totally black as he slid a finger up the underside of the boy’s cock. It was hard, the foreskin pulled back to reveal a shiny purpling head. “Oh, little one. You _like_ monsters, don’t you?”

He took a deep breath. “There were rumors. I had to know.”

“And now you know,” Garth said. He leaned down to nip at the boy’s neck. “Color?” he whispered.

“Green. Fuck, please keep going,” Roy said. And then they were back in the moment. He moaned as Garth kept going, barely breaking the skin, leaving a trail of shining bite marks down to his collarbone.

“Mmmmmm,” Garth hummed. “You taste delicious.”

“You’re...you’re really gonna eat me?” the boy asked.

“Oh darling. Anything that comes to this part of the ocean is mine. And isn’t it an honor to be eaten by a prince?” He punctuated the statement with a nip to his inner thigh. “So what’s your name anyway, morsel?”

“Fuck you.”

“Nice to meet you, Fuck,” Garth said. He sucked at Roy’s left nipple, teasing the jewelry with his tongue, brushing the points of his teeth over it as he pulled away.

The boy groaned. “It’s Roy. And you’re an asshole.”

“Hmm, pretty Roy, you do taste good, but you are no meal for a prince like me. Stay still, sweet. I’ll get something to make you taste even better.”

Roy, against every inclination, stayed still. The prince must have been some sort of siren, because Roy was left helpless against his words.

No, that was just an excuse. The truth was that Garth was the most beautiful thing Roy had ever seen, and Roy would do anything to be touched by him again.

“I’m back, little one,” Garth said. “Color?”

It took Roy a moment to process the question. The haze in his head of _staystill begood trustgarth goodboy_ made it hard to think of anything but pleasure.

“Hey,” Garth said, touching a hand to Roy’s cheek. He leaned over him, concerned. “Color?”

“Green,” Roy said.

Garth smiled. “Open your mouth, Roy.”

Roy opened obediently. Garth swirled two fingers in the bowl he was holding and popped them into Roy’s mouth. They were covered in some sort of sauce, bitter and salty and sweet and inexplicably delicious.

Garth shuddered as Roy’s tongue licked around and between them, searching for every last hint of flavor.

“What is it?” Roy asked once Garth’s fingers were removed.

Garth laughed. “It’s...a garnish. Though I’ll be having you make your own.” He swirled his fingers in the bowl again and coated Roy’s cock with the liquid. “Here’s a hint, pretty one. I made it myself.”

Roy groaned as Garth wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Fuck, is that. Is that your… Shoulda let me help.”

Garth rolled his eyes. Roy could barely tell, since they were nothing but black, but he was pretty sure he rolled them. “Do you really think you’re worthy of seeing me come? You are a… what is something you Terrans eat, morsel?”

“We raise livestock, _fuck keep going_ , we hunt deer and rabbits and....”

“You’re like livestock to me. Just a yummy little bite who’s going to come all over himself like a good slut for me. Don’t you want to taste good for me?”    

“Yes, god, oh yes, please…”

Every time Roy got close, Garth would slow down his hand, leaving him bucking his hips desperate for stimulation. Tears welled up in the corner of Roy’s eyes and fell down the side of his face. Garth licked them up.

“You even taste good when you cry. We should just raise you like cattle.”

“Please, please my Prince, just let me come, you can do anything you want just _please.”_

Garth took his hand off Roy’s cock and stepped back. He shrugged off his robe, leaving him in only a loincloth.

“Anything?” Garth asked.

“Yes, Your Highness. Anything. Just please.”

“Keep you just to milk your cock for dinner parties? Parade you around and let my friends nibble off you? Show off my pretty little Terran slut? Eat you up?”

“ _Yes, yes sir, please.”_  

“Then come for me.”

A tentacle shot out from underneath Garth’s loincloth and wrapped around Roy’s cock, stroking hard and fast. Roy wailed and threw back his head, shaking and clenching his hands as he came all over himself.

“Oh, my morsel,” Garth said, retracting the tentacle and stroking his hair. “There’s a good boy.” He ran a finger through the come on Roy’s stomach and lifted it to his mouth. “Hm. Exotic.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Roy snorted. “Dork,” he said under his breath.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be succumbing to my every whim!”

“Right. Sorry. Your Royal Dorkness.”

“I hate you so much,” Garth said, leaning up to kiss him.

“Sssssh, less talking, more voring.”

  
“That’s right, my sweet boy. Now be good and open your mouth again…”


End file.
